From Muggle to Magic
by Chexy Chelx
Summary: Jen's life is that of the average muggle, but her life takes a violent turn when she finds out her best friend is being sent to boarding school.The day after the horrible news is delivered they both get the mysterious Hogwarts acceptance letter...
1. News Unwanted

**A Muggle of Magic  
**  


**Disclaimer: **I do not take or pretend to take credit for any of the writings of the Harry Potter Series. The ideas of Hogwarts and Harry Potter are strictly copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, Arthur Levine Books, and Warner Brothers.  
  
*Please excuse any minor spelling and grammar errors.  
  


**Chapter 1  
**

  
She breathed in the clear air as a soft gust if wind brushed her face. Jenova was a small girl with flowing chestnut hair. Her face was small and round, but quite pretty. She suddenly found herself atop a tall tower, overlooking a pond and a vast forest. She looked down at herself for a moment. She found that she wore robes of pure black with some kind of symbol on the chest, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind sent her twirling about, arm up over her face and eyes shut tight, she felt her body spinning and spinning until finally, the wind stopped. Slowly, Jenova lowered her arm and opened her eyes. She found herself in a cheery looking room, warm and welcoming with a fire dancing merrily in the hearth. All around it were large, comfy looking chairs and there were some other children clad in the same robes as she, some even looked her age, but their faces she could not make out either.  
  
She felt some warmth coming from her front pocket. She reached in and found a long thin piece of wood. She wasn't sure what she was doing, it was like an instinct, that she _did _know even though she didn't know why. "_Harmlesio Ignito!_", she cried and whipped the piece of wood in front of her. Sparkling orange flames shot out of the end and engulfed her, but they didn't burn. No, she felt the lukewarm flames licking her body as they swirled around her. She closed her eyes in a state of warmth and contentment.   
  
"Honey, honey, wake up..."  
Jenova blinked rapidly before she finally fully woke up and found her Mum sitting on the side of her bed, gently shaking her awake.  
"Wah...oh....Hi Mum. What ti-i-ime is it?", she managed through a rather large yawn.  
"10:30 Jen dear. Just thought you might want to catch some breakfast before you head over to Quinn's."  
  
Of course, thought Jen, which was what most people called her instead of her proper name, Jenova. So far every day that summer she had gone over to Quinn's house. Quinn Keelan and Jen had been the best of friends ever since the first grade. Neither of them could remember how it happened or when it happened, all they knew was it just did and that they would be friends forever.  
  
As Jen rolled out of bed, she realized her mother had been talking for the last couple of minutes.  
"And what were you smiling about? I come in here and find you smiling in your sleep like you haven't a care in the world."   
"I guess I was just having a good dream."  
  
Then she remembered. She had been having a dream. Now what was it about? She could hardly recall. The dream was slipping away like sand in an hourglass, each little grain of detail slipping away. Something about a high tower ... and black robes with a logo ... and a piece of wood ... and a swirling fire. Nothing else would come. She sighed, "It probably doesn't mean anything anyway." she thought.  
  
Her mum was still talking. Jen looked at her mother for a moment. She was loving and kind, but she didn't really understand Jen. They were never close, but still had respect for each other.   
"Are you listening to me?" she said, snapping Jen out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, yes Mum."  
  


------------------------------------------  
  


After Jen had washed up and dressed, she came back into her room. Most people's personalities reflect in their room. This was not the case, however, with Jen. She had simple furniture, oak cabinets, and an oak nightstand. Her bed was canopied with pink frilly covers. Her walls weren't painted, but left a simple white. Although, if she had had her way her room would have looked much different. She had had the same room since she could remember. Her parents didn't adjust well to change and never changed much. She didn't argue because she knew it wouldn't do any good.  
  
Jen shut her door shut her door silently and tiptoed toward her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer carefully and lifted up what appeared to be the bottom of the drawer. Underneath was a tiny little pouch. She carefully lifted it up and shifted it in her palm. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hall. She quickly replaced the bottom of the drawer, shoved the pouch into her pcoket and closed the drawer just as her father opened her door.  
  
"Jen, breakfast is ready."  
"I'll be down in a minute, alright Dad?"  
"Okay, just hurry before it gets cold." he said before he went back downstairs.  
  
Making sure the pouch was secure inside her pocket, Jen raced downstairs. She turned left at the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen. At the table she found her father pouring over the morning paper and her grandmother hunched oover a plate of eggs.   
  
"Morning Grandma Josie." she said as she took her place at the table.  
"Oh good morning, dear." she replied with a smile.  
  
Jen and her Grandmother had always been close. Since Jen and her mum weren't very close, Grandma Josie helped to fill the void that was left. They could talk about anything and she would always be supportive. Jen and her father had the same respect for each other as she had with her mum, but her father was a successful lawyer and was one of those very busy businessmen.  
  
Jen raced through her breakfast of bacon and eggs so fast that she hardly noticed when it was gone, and made quite a racket putting her fork down just to find all that was there was plate.  
  
"Well I'm off to Quinn's."  
With that she raced out the back door from the kitchen.  
  
Quinn lived just a few blocks down from Jen's so it didn't take long to get to her house. She was already waiting for Jen on her front porch when Jen came into view. Quinn was built much like Jen, small and fragile looking. She had a longer face and long, shining, coal black hair. Her nickname was Snow White because Jen thought that if she had had any acting talent she would make the perfect Snow White.  
  
That afternoon found Jen racing up the stairs at Quinn's house with Quinn only a few steps behind. They raced to the top of stairs and into Quinn's room, which was the second door on the left. Quinn's roomwas exactly the opposite of what Jen's room was. Everything seems to be a different color, like a pastel rainbow had ran itself through. The walls were painted with different patterns on each one. One had stars and moons, another clouds, and another suns and planets. This was the room Jen wished she had, but her parents would never approve.  
  
"Did you bring them?" , Quinn asked anxiously eyeing the lump in Jen's pocket.  
"You bet." she replied spilling the contents of the pouch into the palm of her hand.  
  
Out spilled two pieces of a stone. Each was clear and blue, as if the night sky was trapped within.   
  
"Great, we better get going before my mum comes up and starts talking about her clients. You know having parents who are shrinks can have its downsides."  
  
They raced back down the stairs. As they raced for the door, Quinn's Mum came around the corner. She looked as if she had something to say, but Quinn pulled Jen out door so fast she didn't get a syllable out.  
  
The raced across an open field that lay beyond Quinn's backyard.  
"Slow down, she's not coming after us you know." Jen plead, pulling her heavy-breathing friend to a halt.  
"Phew, that was close. Before you came over she had been talking about Mrs. Fremont's childhood. Believe me, it wasn't pretty."  
"Let's just walk the rest of the way to Willow please? Marathons really aren't my thing."  
"Agreed," giggled Quinn "but walk a little faster" her face seemed to darken, "I need to tell you something."  
  
Jen was about to ask what it was about, but decided to wait. If Quinn thought it could wait, then she would wait. As they walked across the grass, a tall willow tree came into view. It was located on the bank of a small creek, with its boughs drooping all the way to the ground on one side and into the water on the other. Quinn pulled back the boughs to reveal what looked like a room with walls made of beanstalks. Sunlight shined through the upper boughs of the ancient willow that they had been coming to ever since they were little.  
  
Both girls entered and let the boughs fall back into place behind them.  
"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Jen asked.  
Quinn's face darkened even more.  
"Come on, it can't be that bad. You know you can tell me anything."  
Quinn looked on the verge of tears, then she suddenly burst.  
"Oh Jen! Its horrible, just horrible."  
"What? What is it?"  
"M-m-my parents are sending me to boarding school next year!"  
"B-b-but," stuttered Jen...  
  


**-End of Chapter 1-  
**


	2. The Letter Arrives

**A Muggle of Magic  
**  


**Disclaimer: **I do not take or pretend to take credit for any of the writings of the Harry Potter Series. The ideas of Hogwarts and Harry Potter are strictly copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, Arthur Levine Books, and Warner Brothers.  
  
*Please excuse any minor spelling and grammar errors.  


**  
Chapter 2  
  
**

"You can't go! We're friends for life, we're supposed to go to Gallow Junior High together! Remember The Plan!" Jen was distressed, just the thought of life without Quinn made her stomach churn.  
"I know The Plan! From grade school to our graves, we'd never live more than 5 miles from each other, but what can I do? My parents have planned to do some special research in Italy over the year and they found a school there. They've already enrolled me." She looked just as distressed as Jen.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"I just found out last night."  
  
An uneasy silence passed. Both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks. Neither could imagine life without the other.  
  
"Empty the pouch." said Quinn, breaking the silence.  
  
Jen took the pounch and emptied it out into her hand once again. The two pieces of night blue stone fell into her palm. Quinn picked up one of pieces of the stone and help it up, the jagged edge facing Jen. Jen held up the other piece and fitted it to the Quinn's.  
  
"A perfect match," smiled Jen through her tears.  
"A perfect fit," added Quinn, also smiling through her unbroken stream if tears.  
"You and me," Jen continued.  
"'Til the end of it." they finished together.  
  
"I knew these would be special ever since the day we found them at the bottom of the school pond." Jen said, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the stream of tears from her eyes.  
  
Quinn took a small pouch identical to the one Jen had brought.  
"We make a pact here and now. No matter what, every summer, we meet back here at Willow with the stones."  
"Every summer." repeated Jen.  
"Shake on it?"  
"Shake on it."  
The two girls faced each other, turned and bumped hips.  
"That's what I call a shake." said Quinn, through her tears.  
  


------------------------------------------  
  


Jen returned home that night, her eyes still red. Naturally, her parents asked what had happened. Jen explained about Quinn.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"No, Mum, really I'll be alright."  
  
She returned to her room, refusing supper. When she got to her room, she noticed it was colder than usual. A soft gust of wind blew about her face as she noticed her open window. Jen closed it and retired to her bed.  
  
She felt something poking at her back as she lay back in her bed. Jen reached behind her back to find a thick letter, not like any letter she had ever seen. It had no stamps and looked as if the envelope was made of some kind of old paper and was addressed in emerald green ink. It was addressed:  
  
Jenova Luminar  
The 1st Room on the Right  
  
Funny looking letter thought Jen. She turned it over and noticed the crest of an H with a snake, badger, lion, and raven united around the single letter on the seal. She broke the seal and pulled out a neatly folded letter similar to what the envelope was made of. Carefully she opened it and read:  
  
Dear Ms. Jenova Luminar,  
  
You have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....  
  
  



	3. New Discoveries

Jen looked over the rest of the letter, her mouth hanging wider and wider at every paragraph. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she said, voicing her thoughts aloud. This had to be a joke. There was no such thing as witches, wizards, or magic.  
  
There was only one thing to do. She tucked the thick envelope into her pocket and jetted out of her room and down the stairs. "I'm spending the night at Quinn's," she yelled to her parents as she jetted out the door.  
  
As she jogged to Quinn's house, she thanked Lord for that letter. A perfect excuse to spend every moment she could with her best friend.  
  
Jen knocked on the back door that led into Quinn's kitchen. She was at the table, talking to her parents, and was, strangely enough, stroking a small brown barn owl perched on the back of the chair next to her. Quinn looked up, a smile spreading across her face as she saw her best friend.  
  
was just about to call you," she said letting her in. There was a twinkle in her eye, as if she had just found out something utterly unbelievable. "What is it?" asked Jen. "What have I missed? And what's with the owl?"  
  
Quinn reached into her back pocket and produced a thick envelope, identical to the one in Jen's own pocket. Jen took hers out and stared at the two. "Someone joking on both us, then."  
  
Quinn looked as if Christmas had been pronounced to be every day. She squealed with excitement, grabbed Jen's letter and placed it on the table, motioning for her to sit down. "Jen," she said. "How did you get one? You're a ... a ... what was the word, Dad?"   
  
"Muggle, dear. But lots of muggle-borns get in. They just have to have the ability in them, you know." 


End file.
